Inside a Movie: Frozen
by BlueStuff123
Summary: Uncle Jake's head popped into the room. "Aaaahhh!" Daphne and Sabrina screamed. "There you are!" Uncle Jake growled. "Where have you been?" Daphne panicked and accidently clicked a few buttons on the magical object. "Daphne, did you-" A bright portal appeared and began sucking things into it. Daphne grabbed Sabrina and Mustardseed and Puck as they got sucked into the portal.
1. Prologue

**A/N. **Hello dudes and dudettes! Now, thank you for clicking onto this link for it is greatly appreciated! :)! Now… let's see… thank you all for those who are reading this and for all the people that had reviewed, favorite, and follow my other stories such as TRLFTG, CTGW or FW! Now, I'll stop blabbering cyberly and I'll get on with the story!

**Summary:** FerryPort Landing is full of things you can't imagine. But when Daphne was messing with this new magical item stolen from Uncle Jake called the "Le Film" meaning movie in French, Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, and Mustardseed are sent into the movie Frozen! As the characters in the movie, the four must find a way out but who knew? What if some of them fell in love? DaphnexMustardseed and SabrinaxPuck.

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

"I'm bored," Puck whined as he sat down on the couch.

It was a rainy Saturday and Puck didn't have anything to do.

"So? What am I supposed to do?" Sabrina demanded. Sabrina was reading her new favorite book, Twilight and she found it mesmerizing.

"Do something fun," Puck answered. "Such as being my test-on-person with my new creation, Smelly Shoe!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

"Go set up a prank," Mustardseed suggested.

Mustardseed had started to live in the Grimm house ever since his mother had engaged him to this new psycho path that was coincidentally ("Really? All psychos are related to Moth!" Sabrina smirked. "And that's why Puck's family is very sick for engaging Puck with Moth!") related with Moth.

"Don't feel like it," Puck answered as he continued to whine.

"PUCK!" a voice shouted.

Footsteps marched down the stairs quickly.

Puck turned around. Daphne stood in his view, her face red and her eyes filled with revenge.

"Yes Marshmallow?" Puck asked.

"Help me steal something," Daphne ordered.

"Sure!" Puck jumped right up.

"Why may I ask?" Sabrina said getting up too.

"Uncle Jake took all of my magical items because he caught me kissing this boy at school!" Daphne moaned. "He confiscated all of my potions and my magical items!"

Sabrina turned white as paper. Even Sabrina hearing the word magic made Sabrina feel uneasy.

"And who was this boy?" Puck demanded, sizing up on Daphne.

"Oh not you too!" Daphne groaned. "Just help me steal my magical stuff!"

"Fine, but you're telling me who you kissed," Puck huffed as he picked up Daphne by her shirt and flew upstairs.

"Okay, so Uncle Jake is inside his room so you distract him and I'll get my stuff back," Daphne told Puck. "Or maybe I'll take a bit more then I should."

"Anything for fun," Puck waved off.

Puck searched deep into his pocket and got out a pack of sausages.

"Oh my Puck," Daphne shook her head as she stood behind Uncle Jake's door.

Puck unwrapped the pack of sausages and tossed it into Uncle Jake's room.

In a few minutes, Elvis came bounding in and gobbled up the whole pack of sausages.

BRRRRGH!

When the first gas fume reached Uncle Jake's nose, he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Daphne smirked as Uncle Jake ran out of the room. She got out her clothespins and she covered her nose. She ran into Uncle Jake's room wasting no time. Uncle Jake's room was wicked. There were posters of princesses such as Briar (mostly), Snow White, and Rapunzel. If not princesses, there were guitars and skulls like a teenage boy's room. Daphne rushed to Uncle Jake's desk and pulled out his drawers. Bingo. All of Daphne's stuff was in there and so was Uncle Jake's. Daphne grabbed all of them, bare. All of the stuff was gone and it was very clean and bare. She shoved them all into her coat pockets. Before Daphne ran out of Uncle Jake's room, she got out her Flower Breath item and she pressed a few buttons. The Flower Breath was a round flower shaped object with different colors on the edges. One was red for roses, yellow for buttercups, white for lilies, and all the other flowers you could imagine. Daphne clicked the white and the air started to smell like lilies. Daphne did that for at least twenty-nine minutes until all of the gas stench was gone. she left with all of her stuff. She ran down the stairs and plopped herself onto the couch next to Sabrina.

"So, whatcha doin'?" Daphne asked.

"We're placing bets on the boy that you kissed," Sabrina answered smirking.

"I say Jonathan. That blonde dude that everybody likes," Puck places. "Fifty green."

"I say Peter Pan. The boy Puck hates," Sabrina said waiting for Puck to explode. "Sixty bucks."

"PAN?" Puck roared. "Daphne, if it is-"

"It's not!" Daphne cried.

"Then who?" Puck and Sabrina said in unison.

Daphne blushed a deep red. "It's…M-Mus-Mustar-Mustardseed."

"Mustardseed?!" Sabrina and Puck cried.

"My brother?"

"Puck's brother?"

"Yes," Daphne mumbled not casting look at Mustardseed.

Mustardseed too was blushing but he still had a smirk on his face.

"So if you two get married-" Sabrina started.

"We're not!" Daphne cried. "I think."

"-then Sabrina and I are going to be related?" Puck finished, horror crossing his face.

"NO!" Sabrina screamed. "NO! I CAN'T EVEN DEAL LIVING WITH HIM!"

"I don't want to be related to Grimm!" Puck wailed. "Daphne, don't even start a relationship with Mustardseed. Don't you dare!"

Daphne opened her mouth to protest but a very loud and angry yell cut her off.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Uncle Jake yelled.

"Ooops… He found out," Daphne whispered.

"Quick! Into the closet!" Mustardseed suggested as he held a hand to help Daphne up.

Puck smacked Mustardseed's hand away. "No!"

Daphne glared at Puck as she got up by herself.

"Okay, let's go," Daphne said.

"Let's? Who said we were going to go?" Sabrina contradicted.

"Uncle Jake will question you guys and might ground you too," Daphne pointed out.

"Fine," Sabrina gave up as the four got up and went into the closet. It was a small room with only one light bulb hung on a string. And, it was under the stairs. Puck closed the door behind them and Daphne pulled the string. The light bulb went on but little light shined.

"So…" Daphne said. "When are you guys going to cash the money?"

"Never," Sabrina said. "I had my fingers crossed."

Puck pouted at Sabrina. "You cheated!"

"No I-"

Dust rained onto them like a cloud and footsteps were heard above them.

Daphne winced as dust went into her eyes. Mustardseed noticed and shielded her with his body. Daphne blushed for this was the first time someone actually showed her affection. Puck and Sabrina had their eyes closed so they couldn't see what was happening. In a few minutes, the dust stopped falling and Mustardseed wasn't shielding Daphne anymore.

"A-choo!" Sabrina sneezed. "Man, so much- A-a-a-choo!"

"Sorry about that," Daphne said as she got out a magical item. Sabrina inched away.

"Meet the CleanSweeper," Daphne said proudly. It had a rubber sphere at the end that was connected to a cone shaped thing with a hole that swallowed the particles in the air. Daphne squeezed the rubber ball and the cone shaped thing tightened. Daphne let it go and air went out of it.

"See, the thing swallows the dust and transforms it into clean air. Also, it adds a minty smell," Daphne grinned.

Sabrina just crept away from Daphne. Daphne shoved it back into her coat and got out another item.

"And this is- Wait, what is this?" Daphne said confusedly.

It was a black and white rectangular magical item with tiny pictures. There were many of those pictures, thousands and thousands of them. On top, there were buttons, 1-1000. They were small so they fit on the rectangle. On the side, there were A-Z buttons.

"I wonder what this does," Daphne said as she shook it.

"Daphne, stop! If you don't know how it works, don't-"

"A-HA!" a voice shouted as the door to the closet opened.

Uncle Jake's head popped into the room.

"Aaaahhh!" Daphne and Sabrina screamed.

"There you are!" Uncle Jake growled. "Where have you been?"

Daphne panicked and accidently clicked a few buttons on the magical object.

"Daphne, did you-"

A bright portal appeared and began sucking things into it. Daphne grabbed Sabrina and Mustardseed and Puck as they got sucked into the portal leaving a perplexed Uncle Jake.


	2. Embracing Ourselves and Meeting Trolls

**A/N. **Hello dudes and dudettes! Okay, I guess I'll be starting like this all the time! Now, thank you Sabrina-Luna-Potter, LilyGold23, REDWinterROSE, and laurelblack for the follows! And laurelblack and REDWinterROSE thank you for favoriting! Also, again Sabrina-Luna-Potter and Guest I really enjoy reviews! BTW, PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! DECIDES WHO PUCK IS IN THIS FANFICTION!

**Summary: **FerryPort Landing is full of things you can't imagine. But when Daphne was messing with this new magical item stolen from Uncle Jake called the "Le Film" meaning movie in French, Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, and Mustardseed are sent into the movie Frozen! As the characters in the movie, the four must find a way out but who knew? What if some of them fell in love? DaphnexMustardseed and SabrinaxPuck.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Embracing Ourselves and Meeting Trolls**

Sabrina felt like throwing up. Her stomach was twisting and turning rapidly. There was a flash and Sabrina herself meeting a soft, bouncy floor. Sabrina stayed lying down for a while until she regained her normal feelings. She blinked once and she got up.

"Sabrina?" a voice squeaked.

Sabrina got up and looked around for the person that had said that. Her eyes landed on Daphne and she frowned.

"Daphne, why are you wearing a dress? And why do have bangs?" Sabrina demanded. "You weren't dressed up like this before."

Daphne eyed Sabrina. "Your hair is too pale and your hairstyle… is so coolio!"

"Coolio?" Sabrina grinned.

"It means its cooler then cool!" Daphne proclaimed.

Sabrina rolled her eyes but then the door opened.

"Elsa! What have you done?" a voice barked. "This is getting out of hand!"

Daphne and Sabrina quickly turned around to see a blonde man with a crown on his head. He was dressed in a red suit with gold on it. By his side was a skinny woman with dark brown hair with a tiara on her head. She was wearing a purple fancy dress with eccentric patterns.

"Who are you?" Sabrina demanded.

"You're supposed to say, 'It was an accident!'" the man hissed quietly.

"No I'm not!" Sabrina said crossly. "Who are you?"

"You're changing the movie!" the woman shushed as she waved her hands.

"What movie? I don't know what you are talking about!" Sabrina cried.

The man cast a stern look at Sabrina. "Shoot Ana in the head now!"

"Who's Ana?" Daphne piped up.

"You!" the woman said. "And you're Elsa!"

"Who in the heck are Elsa and Ana?" Daphne demanded.

"Shush!" the man roared. "You're changing the movie!"

"I'm not changing anything," Sabrina said coolly.

"You-"The woman put a hand on the man's chest.

"Derek," the woman started. "Let's think of this sensibly. The man in black always had said that this day would come, didn't he? Let's just take them to the at-room and explain to them. Then they could stay in character."

"But Delilah-"the man protested.

"Derek!" Delilah said sternly.

Derek reluctantly nodded and grabbed the girls' shoulders.

Sabrina pulled but the woman gave Sabrina a look that was both kind but stern. It was kind to the like the one her mom made so even Sabrina was intimidated. They walked and walked until they were at the end of the corridor. The man whispered a few ancient words and in a flash, the ground disappeared from under them and they landed in a dark, musky room with cobwebs.

"Where are we?" Daphne demanded.

"Shut your mouth!" the man bellowed. "Now, help me too explain to you-"

"Derek!" the woman cried as she placed her hands on her hips. "Calm yourself! Think of them as Elsa and Ana!"

The man started to breathe for a few minutes.

"Alright now," the man starts. "Do you know the movie Frozen?"

"No," Daphne and Sabrina said in unison.

"Well, it's a movie about two sisters. One sister has magical ice powers and the other sister likes them. They sneak out every night to play. But, one day the magical sister accidently shoots her sister in the head. The normal sister faints and the mom and dad take the two girls to the trolls who have magical powers as well. The troll saves the normal sister but the sister will have no memory of the sister having powers. Shooting the normal sister in the head isn't deadly but hitting someone in the heart is deadly. Now, they take the girls home and the mom and dad lock the magical sister up to control her powers. The normal sister is lonely and the parents die. Then, it's coronation day. The magical sister is going to be queen. She is worried about controlling her powers and the sisters meet together. They have a good time and the younger sister gets engaged. The new queen is shocked and doesn't give her blessing. Then, the queen freaks out and everybody knows about her powers. She runs to the mountain and the younger sister goes after her. She leaves her fiancé in charge. The younger sister finds help from a man who has a reindeer. They go to her sister and along the way; a snowman that the younger sister and the Queen built when they were younger comes alive. The four go to the Queen but the Queen rejects them and sends them away. While that process, the Queen accidently strikes the sister in her heart. The man takes her to the trolls but they can't heal her. Only a true loves act can heal her. They go back to the castle and the man and his reindeer leaves. The sister is about to kiss her fiancé but he rejects her. He leaves her there in the cold. Then, she gets free because of the snowman. Then, they see the man and his reindeer riding their way. The sister and the snowman hurry to the man but the sister sees her ex-fiancé trying to kill her sister. The sister runs to the Queen and deflects the sword and then she turns into an ice statue. The man, snowman, reindeer, and the Queen are sad but the sister comes alive again. The End."

"What are their names?" Daphne asked. "And how's the younger sister come alive?"

"The younger sister had made a true act of love and saved herself," Delilah said.

"Wow!" Daphne squealed. "I so want to watch that movie!"

"What are their names?" Sabrina demanded.

Derek glanced at Delilah. She nodded so Derek responded. "Elsa and Ana."

Sabrina and Daphne narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

"Didn't you guys say that Daphne and I were Elsa and Ana?" Sabrina asked hesitantly.

Derek shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Yes."

"WHAT!?" Sabrina exploded. "You're saying that I have magical powers?"

"Yes," Derek said again. "Try them out."

"No!" Sabrina shrieked, filling with worry. "I'm magic intolerant!"

"She's going to die!" Daphne shouted.

"Listen," Delilah ordered. "We just need to finish the movie and she won't die! But, if we don't finish it…"

"Are you threatening us?" Daphne whispered quietly.

"No, we'll just have to teach you what to do and everything is be alright," Delilah informed.

Sabrina however was on the verge of breaking.

"Not again," Sabrina said in a low voice. "What if this time I can't survive? Huh?"

Ice began to creep around the floor cracks and Daphne stared at it. Then, she stooped down and touched the ice.

"This is coming from…" Daphne murmured as she studied it more. "You Sabrina!"

Sabrina reeled back and ice shot out of her hands hitting the walls.

Sabrina gasped. "This can't be possible!"

Delilah and Derek both smiled at Sabrina as if she had won a million dollars for them.

"You've learned!" Derek praised as he patted Sabrina on the back.

Sabrina managed to grin back but hid her trembling hands.

"What about M-Mustards-seed and P-Puck?" Sabrina muttered.

"Oh!" Daphne yelped. "What about them?"

"Well, they I think are one of the characters," Delilah chuckled trying not to laugh. "Either Hans, Olaf, or the-"

Delilah burst out laughing and held Derek's tall frame to help.

"What?" Sabrina persisted.

"The Duke to Weselton!" Derek burst out.

"Who?" Daphne asked, confused.

The King and Queen quickly calmed their selves down.

"That doesn't matter," Derek said quickly. "Now El-Sabrina, these gloves will help protect your hands and not go crazy with your powers. But before that, you have to shoot An-Daphne in the head."

"Are you crazy?!" Daphne and Sabrina shouted in unison.

"We need to continue the movie!" Derek persisted. "Now, I'll get us out and we'll begin to get the movie back on track."

"What do you want us to do?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, um-"What's your name, child?"

"Daphne," Daphne answered.

"-if you don't want to be shot in the head with ice, Sabrina, as soon as we get out shoot your ice out and Daphne just pretend to fall on the floor," Delilah suggested. "Let's practice."

Sabrina shot ice out of her hands for a bit of time and Daphne pretended to faint.

"Great! But Daphne, lose all control in your muscles and let yourself be limp," Derek advised.

Sabrina shot out ice again and Daphne followed Derek's advice.

"Perfect! We're all ready to go!" Delilah sang.

Derek muttered under his breath again and with a FLASH!, they were back in the room they started from. Derek hid behind a pillar and Delilah hid behind there too. Sabrina then held up her hands and got ready to shoot the ice but, a hand grabbed her ankle and she freaked out. She swerved and ice shot out of her hands. And it was directed at Queen Delilah. The ice hit Delilah like rain and she fainted quickly. Derek caught his limp wife as he moaned in horror. He stopped and glowered at Sabrina.

"Sabrina!" Derek snapped. "Why have you caused this!? You ignorant little girl!"

A sudden anger boiled inside Sabrina. How dare he talk to her like this? Coldness seemed to bubble in her mind and ice swept over her insides.

"You ignorant man to think you can control me!" Sabrina screamed and ice shot out of her hands and hit Derek in the face.

He fell limp against his wife.

"Sabrina!" Daphne cried. "What are we going to do?"

"I-I, let's try to find something that'll help of," Sabrina mumbled as she guiltily glanced at Delilah and Derek.

"Come on then!" Daphne exclaimed as she ran up to find Derek and Delilah's study. Three minutes later, Daphne found it. She grabbed all of the books and ran to where Sabrina was.

"Start reading," Daphne commanded as she cracked open a book. Sabrina hesitantly opened a book too.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Introduction**_

_The royal family of Arendelle are the descendants of King Arthur and never less proud. The current King Derek and his wife Queen Delilah had been in reign for about nine years. Their daughters, Elsa who is seven will have her coronation in eighteen years from now, and her sister Ana who is five, will coronate in twenty years. King Derek and Queen Delilah had been ruling greatly for as long as they had become Queen and King. All hail the Great King Derek and Beautiful Queen Delilah!_

* * *

Sabrina snapped the book shut in and Daphne yelped.

"Did you find something?" Sabrina hissed.

"It says that trolls can be able heal these kinds of happenings!" Daphne whispered in awe. "Trolls."

"Is there a map?" Sabrina asked hurriedly.

A piece of paper slipped out and Sabrina grabbed it. She glanced at it and told Daphne one thing, "Get ready."

Daphne got quiet as Sabrina thought of what would transport them there. Sabrina and Daphne didn't know how to saddle horses up or adjust their bridle. But maybe….

"I have an idea of how we can get there!" Sabrina grinned.

Daphne nodded and Sabrina began to will for her powers to shape. Ice began to shimmer around as the powers knew what form to take. Tiredness began to envelope her but she just gritted her teeth. Finally, she had made them. The horses that would take them to the trolls. They were ice blue and one nickered at Sabrina. Daphne stared in amazement.

"Sabrina," Daphne said in awe. "This is amazing!"

"Well then, hop on!" Sabrina smiled as she helped Daphne up.

"Wait, what about Delilah and Derek?" Daphne asked worriedly.

Sabrina conjured two pieces of rope. Daphne shook her head and grinned.

Getting Delilah up was simple. They tied the rope around the horn of the saddle and wrapped it around both Daphne and Delilah.

But, getting Derek was hard. Sabrina had to levitate Derek but with her powers and she nearly fainted after that. She tied herself with Derek and herself and when they were ready, Sabrina got the map out.

"It says that the trolls are located at Rocky Mountains. We just need too…" Sabrina trailed of and she studied the map more.

"You know what?" Sabrina cried in frustration. "Horses, go to Rocky Mountains!"

They both nickered and they sped off. Daphne hooted and cried the whole time but Sabrina just closed her eyes.

Sooner or later, they were there. It was indeed a strange place. It had smoke coming up from holes in the ground with rocks all over the place.

Sabrina and Daphne got off.

"Hello?" Daphne addressed. "Is anyone here?"

The rocks started to tumble down at them and Sabrina back away in distress.

"Your Majesty!" one of the rocks cried.

Then, the rock started to transform into a small troll. It had blonde hair and a mushroom on its arm.

"The Princesses!" the troll hushed as the rocks transformed.

Then, a bigger rock tumbled forward and transformed. This troll had flecks of blonde in his hair and grizzly pieces of weeds around his neck.

"Born with the power of cursed?" the troll demanded.

"Um… born," Sabrina answered.

The troll studied Sabrina and Daphne. Then, he sighed in anguish and rubbed his eyes.

"The man in black had said it would happen. What a gamble he plays," the troll muttered.

"Can you help us?" Daphne asked timidly.

"Yes my dear, Daphne?" the troll asked.

Daphne frowned but answered, "Um… Queen Delilah and King Derek are…"

"Bring them here," the troll ordered.

"What's wrong, Grand Pappy?" asked a baby troll.

"Shush child," as Grand Pappy touched the King and Queen's head.

"You are lucky it wasn't their hearts. If so, they would freeze to death. But, the mind can be easily persuaded. They will fine. But,-" The image of Sabrina and Daphne in the secret room appeared. "-they will not remember any of this happening. You must stay in character as Ana and Elsa and your names must be Elsa and Ana. You cannot act like Sabrina and Daphne Grimm. Until something happens to the Queen and King, you must stay Ana and Elsa."

Daphne emitted a groan. Sabrina sighed.

"Alright, do what you need," Daphne muttered.

Grand Pappy smiled kindly as blue magic swirled in his palms. He laid them on the King and Queen's foreheads.

"Wait!" Sabrina cried. "Can you make them wake up next morning?"

Grand Pappy nodded as Delilah and Derek slumped on the stump.

"Alright then, Princess Ana and Elsa, off you go," Grand Pappy said lightly as some trolls hastened to put Delilah and Derek onto the horses. They said goodbye to the trolls and buckled up. Around midway of the ride, Daphne fell asleep.

_No,_ thought Sabrina. _It's Ana. And I'm Elsa now._


End file.
